VPBE
, 2019 |Caption = "It's High Noo- wait, wrong game." |Highlights = * 2019 High Noon skins * Eternals payed achievement system |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }}Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: High Noon 2019 profileicon.png|High Noon 2019 High Noon Ashe Border profileicon.png|High Noon Ashe Border High Noon Darius Border profileicon.png|High Noon Darius Border High Noon Hecarim Border profileicon.png|High Noon Hecarim Border High Noon Ashe Chroma profileicon.png|High Noon Ashe Chroma High Noon Darius Chroma profileicon.png|High Noon Darius Chroma High Noon Hecarim Chroma profileicon.png|High Noon Hecarim Chroma 10th Anniversary Summoner profileicon.png|10th Anniversary Summoner What's in the Orb profileicon.png|What's in the Orb Sparring Glove Punch profileicon.png|Sparring Glove Punch Pass 3 Champion profileicon.png|Pass 3 Champion The following Emotes have been added to the store: One Corn Chip Emote.png|One Corn Chip What In Tarnation Emote.png|What In Tarnation Happy 10! Emote.png|Happy 10! The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Frontier Devil Ward.png|Frontier Devil 10th Anniversary Ward.png|10th Anniversary League of Legends VPBE Champions ; * General ** New voice over. ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 40 from 44. ** Armor growth reduced to from 4. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 620 from . ** Health growth reduced to 84 from . ** Attack speed growth increased to 3% from % ** Base magic resistance reduced to 32 from . * ** Regeneration no longer doubles while below of his maximum health}}. ** Non-epic monsters no longer interrupt regeneration before level 11. ** Cooldown changed to 7 seconds at all levels from . ** Health regeneration changed to of his maximum health}} from |health}}. * ** Animation now scales with attack speed. * ** Resistances per stack reduced to from . ** Resistances cap reduced to 30 from 50. *** Minion kills to max stacks reduced to 120 from 150. ** Grants a shield for the first seconds. ** No longer reduces damage by 60% for the first seconds. ** Bonus tenacity now lasts as long as the shield holds, rather than for the first seconds. * ** Ticks changed to 7 plus 1 per from . *** Does not count bonus attack speed from runes or temporary buffs. ** Base damage per spin reduced to from . ** Now has an additional base damage per spin of . ** AD ratio per spin reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ** No longer deals 33% bonus damage when hitting a single target. ** Now deals 25% bonus damage per tick to the nearest enemy. ** Now grants multiple stacks of . ** Hits needed to shred armor increased to 6 from 4. * ** No longer marks the enemy with the most kills in the last 5 minutes as the Villain. Basic attacks and no longer deal as bonus true damage. ** Now grants vision of the target for 1 second. ** Damage type changed to true from magic. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Health ratio reduced to % of the target's missing health}} from %|health}}. ; * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 475 from 125. ** Champion range type changed to from . * ** No longer grants him 325 bonus attack range. * ** script recoded. ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 22 from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** No longer breaks stealth when using . ; * ** Damage stored from monsters as grey health increased to 100% from 75%. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 63 from 66. ** Attack damage growth reduced to 3 from . * ** Basic attacks, , and have additional effects when striking an enemy from behind. *** Basic attacks deal an additional . This damage can . *** for 30% bonus damage. *** deals an additional . ** Basic attacking an enemy from behind for AD}} }}, increased to AD}} against monsters. * ** Stealth duration changed to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown is no longer reduced by seconds if Shaco attacks an enemy. ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** No longer scales with . ** Bonus damage can now . * ** Now fires at all nearby enemies, dealing magic damage per attack, but increased to if it is attacking only one enemy. ** Fear duration against non-champions increased to 2 seconds from . * ** Damage type changed to magic from physical. ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** AD ratio changed to at all ranks from % bonus AD}}. ** Damage is no longer increased by |health}}. ** Now deals 50% increased damage to targets below . * ** Explosion base damage reduced to from . ** Explosion AP ratio reduced to from . ** Fear duration changed to 1 second at all ranks from . ** now deal magic damage to all nearby enemies. ** now trigger instantly upon clone death. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 500 from 499. ** Base mana reduced to 350 from . ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from . ** Base attack damage increased to 61 from 59. ; * ** stats now update upon purchasing an upgrade rather then when Viktor levels up. * ** Shield no longer scales with . ** Now has a base shield of . * ** Slow increased to % from %. * ** Renamed to Augment: Magnetize from Augment: Implosion. ** No longer drags stunned units to the center. ** Viktor's non-periodic abilities now by 20% for 1 second. * ** Explosion width increased to 90 units from 80. * ** Can now cross walls. ** Storm now follows the targeted enemy champion even if Viktor dies. ** Tick interval reduced to 1 second from 2. *** Number of ticks increased to 6 from 3. ** Tick base damage reduced to from . ** Tick AP ratio reduced to from . ** Now locks onto the nearest champion if no champion has been marked for 1 second. ** Storm maximum movement speed increased to 325 from 300. ** Storm minimum movement speed increased to 250 from 200. * ** Renamed to Augment: Perfect Storm from Augment: Velocity. ** bonus movement speed increased to 25% from 20%. Items ; * Base shield strength increased to from . ; * Base shield strength increased to from . Practice Tool Some changes are coming to the Practice Tool.RiotJag on changes in Practice Tool * Spawn Jungle Camps are now split into: ** "Spawn Jungle Camps and " ** "Spawn Jungle Camps and " * New "Fast Forward 10min" button. * New "Suicide" button. * Target dummies: ** Health reduced to 1,000 from 10,000. ** Armor and magic resistance to 0 from 100. ** New "Add 100 Max HP" button. ** New "Remove 100 Max HP" button. *** The target dummy gains increased size the more it has, with the maximum size capped at 10,000 health. ** New "Add 10 Resistances" button. ** New "Remove 10 Resistances" button. * New "Fully Stack Runes" button, which fully stacks: ** Precision Legend runes ( , , ) ** ** Domination Vision runes ( , , ) ** Domination Hunter runes ( , , , ). Teamfight Tactics VPBE Champions ; * Ability bonus attack speed increased to % from %. * Ability shield strength increased to from . ; * Ability second shot damage increased to from . Traits ; * Bonus critical strike chance reduced to from . ; * Bonus armor increased to 45 from 35. ; * Extra units hit increased to from . ; * Damage blocked reduced to from . ; * Bonus attack speed per stack reduced to 10% from 12%. Upcoming Client * Match History improvements in recording matches.Match History for TFT next week Champions ; * ** No longer grants an additional and from all sources. * ** Now shields for X amount upon dashing. ; - Gameplay Update * ** Renamed Strength of Stone from Stone Skin. ** Wukong and his clones apply a stack of Crushing Blows, for 4 seconds, whenever they damage an enemy champion. Targets take 4% increased damage from him and his clones for each stack of Crushing Blows, stacking up to 5 stacks for a maximum of 20%. ** When 3 enemy champions are visible within 1400 units, Wukong gains bonus armor and bonus magic resistance for 6 seconds and renews if enemies remain near. ** Wukong gains bonus armor and magic resistance for each visible enemy champion within 1400 units. * ** Renamed Wuju Strike from Crushing Blow. ** Mana cost changed to from 40 at all ranks. ** Gains 125 bonus basic attack range after casting any ability. ** Damage type changed to magic from physical. ** Base damage changed to from . ** AD ratio changed to at all ranks from % total AD}}. ** Now heals for on-hit, halved against minions. ** No longer reduces his %}} for 3 seconds. * ** Renamed Warrior Trickster from Decoy. ** Dash distance increased to 200 units from 100. ** Can now dash through thin walls. ** Now casts in the direction of cursor rather than where Wukong was facing. ** Clone can now basic attack for and apply on-hit effects. *** Clone now gains and bonus attack speed if cast prior to Warrior Trickster. ** Clone duration increased to seconds from . *** Stealth duration unchanged at seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown now starts on clone death rather than on creation. ** No longer deals magic damage to all nearby enemies upon death. * ** Additional images can now be targeted by enemies. ** Secondary target check area increased. ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Can now cast abilities during Cyclone, cancelling the ability. ; * ** Now slows champions for 20% for 1 second. * ** Spell ranks reduced 5 from 6. ** No longer slows for 20% for 1 second. * ** No longer starts with 1 point in You and Me!. Skins * On January 27th, a new /dev diary video about Skins in Season 2019Skins in Season 2019 was released with the following content: ** Other music-inspired skins like K/DA. ** Unknown upcoming skin for . * Unknown upcoming skin for .Bellissimoh Notes Jax Thematic Exploration * Unknown upcoming Prestige skins for , , & .Prestige Updates * A set of skins designed by Louis Vuitton.Louis Vuitton Joins Worlds 2019 Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development. * New non-traditional champion. New Marksman Champion 2019 Teaser 01.gif|New Marksman Champion Teaser ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # and - Visual and Gameplay UpdateVGU Poll Results Volibear Update Concept 01.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 1 Volibear Update Concept 02.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 2 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 01.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 1 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 02.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 2 cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes